Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Knightfall
'Knightfall 'is the second installment in the Galein Starkiller Trilogy, it begins with Operation: Knightfall and ends with Galein and ahsoka getting married in 1 ABY. Plot summary During Order 66, Galein and Ahsoka are at the Jedi Temple when 501st Legion and Midnight Ops. clone troopers raid the temple. Galein protects a group of younglings and brings them to the fifth spire, while Ahsoka battles her prievious master Anakin Skywalker. When Galein has brought the younglings to a safe place he comes back to help Ahsoka only to wittness her being impaled by Anakin's lightsaber in the stomach. Galein now turns to the Dark Side and lashes out at the clone troopers as only Galen Marek's clone could've done, he even managed to use the Force Repulse. When he has cleared a path he fights Anakin. Niether of them won though. After the duel he hides ontop of the forth Jedi Temple's spire, hearing the screams and smelling the fire. He mourned for sometime there. Until Kit Fisto appeared to him as a Force Ghost and pursaded him to come back to the Light Side. Galein went into self-exile on Tatooine. He never stopped thinking about Ahsoka for fourty-five years. He had reacurring nightmares of her being murdered by Vader. One day he went to the Mos eisly Cantina and ordered a strong drink. He got drunk and even got into a fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan though told Galein to let go and join the Rebellion which Galein did. On a mission to Dagobah, Stormtroopers and a mad scientist manged to create a devastating bio-weapon. It was a youth-ray. When Galein fought the Fuast scientist, he was turned back into a nineteen-year old. Now Galein was even more powerful. He defeated the Faust and went on many more missions with the Rebellion. Later, Galein was thrown into a large battle after the Empire came to Dantooine to rescue Vader after his defeat by Galen Marek's clone. It was lead by Zorin, whom Galein thought was dead. In and intense duel Galein defeated Zorin. But, the Empire got Vader back. In a rematch against Zorin on Coruscant which they dueled through a quarter of Galactic City. It ended with niether of them winning. They were to exhausted and Galein was already escaping by the time Zorin was ready to chase after him. Sometime after that Galein finds himself dueling a female Force sensitive Zeltron named Kira. She is openly in love with him. Galein had tried not to show it but he loved her too. That story is more explored in Final Encounter. Kira knows infomation though concerning Ahsoka. And that she is in-fact alive, but she did not tell Galein this until he kissed her. Which he reluctently did. The book goes into Part II Reunion, which follows Ahsoka as she is now the secret apprentice to Darth Vader. She goes on her true mission which is to hunt down and destroy Galein. She finds him on Alderaan and begins to duel him. But Galein uses Force Influence and shows her entire relationship with him. She realizes that she is Galein lover and kisses him. In the epologue it ends with Galein marrying Ahsoka. The next part of the series is Final Encounter. Category:Novels Category:Clonefanatic